The Shanghai Men's Health Study (SMHS), funded by NCI since 2001 (R0I CA082729), is a population based cohort study of 61,491 men who were recruited between 2002 and 2006 and have been followed through multiple in-person follow-up surveys and record linkages. Over the years, data and biological samples collected in the SMHS have been used to evaluate many important etiologic hypotheses and support multiple studies, including over 25 consortium projects. To both sustain and expand its resources and success, we are applying for infrastructure funding with the following specific aims: 1) Continue the follow-up of this cohort for cancer incidence and cause-specific mortality and expand the cohort's resources by conducting in-person interviews to update information on exposures and selected disease outcomes; 2) Maintain the data bank and biorepository of the SMHS and implement quality control protocols to maximize the value of its resources for scientific research; 3) Collect blood and urine samples from 6,000 study participants to enhance our ability to study intermediate disease biomarkers as a consequence of exposures assessed at the baseline and subsequent follow-ups; 4) Collect information related to the diagnosis and treatment of common chronic diseases for cohort members by searching the database of an electronic Health Information System covering the study population; 5) Collect tumor tissue samples and detailed information on cancer treatment, recurrence, and survivorship for participants diagnosed with cancers of the lung, stomach, colon/rectum, liver, and prostate, the five most common cancers in the cohort, as well as collect post-diagnosis lifestyle factor and quality of life information for survivors of stomach, colon/rectum, and prostate cancer; 6).To build a website to promote and facilitate collaborations among the broader community of cancer researchers, to disseminate research findings, and to attract and cultivate new investigators. The SMHS, with its large sample size, wealth of resources, and unique exposure patterns and disease spectrum, provides exceptional opportunities to address many significant hypotheses that cannot be adequately investigated in any other existing cohort study. Continuing follow-up of the cohort and expansion of its resources would further increase the value of the SMHS for a long-term epidemiologic study of cancer and other chronic diseases.